Wells, such as oil and gas wells, are initially constructed by drilling to the desired depth in the subsurface. Among the steps in completing such wells is the running of casing followed by the cementing of the annular space between the outside of the casing and the circumference of the drilled hole. To accomplish cementing of the annular space, a cementing tool apparatus is incorporated with a drill string of smaller diameter pipe used to communicate the cement from the surface (ground level) to desired down hole location. Pipe, that is used to communicate cement, is connected via threaded male and female couplings that require rotation of the pipe to make-up the threads. This rotation (make-up) requires torque applied to the pipe/connections; the applied torque induces bearing loads between the threads.
Connecting and removing the cementing tool, to and from the pipe (at the bottom of the tool) and the top drive or traveling block (at the top of the tool) requires time and torque. Cementing tools are usually provided as a complete and indivisible unit, frequently joined or made-up at a shop facility prior to transfer to a rig or other work site. If any problem occurs or there is a desired change in the cementing plan, the entire tool is removed and a new tool installed. An advantage would accrue during cementing operations where the tool could be made-up to the drill pipe by use of rapid connect/disconnect couplings, and where the cementing tool itself can be broken down just as easily to repair or change the configuration of the cementing tool. This can be accomplished with a modularized cementing tool with non-threaded, low-torque connectors both at the outer-end and internal to the tool.